


Forgiveness

by loracarol



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard for Dawn to hold grudges, (though for some people, she’d make an exception, something Roland would find out if he ever showed his miserable face again). Friendly by nature, she had forgiven both Sunny and Bog with nary a moment’s thought - or at least, so it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit rough, but if anyone wants to beta/has any concrit, I'm listening! I swear! |D

It was hard for Dawn to hold grudges, (though for some people, she’d make an exception, something Roland would find out if he ever showed his miserable face again). Friendly by nature, she had forgiven both Sunny and Bog with nary a moment’s thought - or at least, so it seemed.

 

Sunny was both easy and yet terrifyingly hard to forgive for his part in the whole situation; easy because she loved him, and hard for the same reason. Could she really trust him after everything? Could she look him in the eye and say that she had forgiven him? The answer, in the end, was yes, emphatically yes. He was Sunny, after all, her best friend, her biggest confidant, and he’d always been there for her, been willing to help her, even as she chased after other fairies. He’d offered himself up in trade for her (a fact she only learned later, as he didn’t want to mention it), and when pressed about why he had decided to try and make the potion, he hadn’t placed all the blame on Roland. He could have, and Dawn would have trusted him with all her heart, he could have claimed that Roland had forced him, that he’d blackmailed him, anything, and Dawn would have believed it - would have wanted to believe it. After all, after everything Roland had done, it was believable, but Sunny hadn’t lied. Sunny had looked her in the eyes, and admitted that it had been his choice to go make the potion, and he hadn’t actually been coerced, as much as he wish he could say so. It had been easy for Dawn to forgive him, then. Even if it seemed to others that she’d forgiven him too quickly; she knew her heart.  

 

Bog had been easier to forgive, when all was said and done, and not just because he made Marianne smile in a way that she hadn’t since her failed wedding.

 

She could remember everything that she’d done while love dusted, after all. It had felt like like a constant free-fall, endlessly soaring towards the ground. She had been herself, sort of, but a version of herself that didn’t care about anything but Bog, not the crumbling castle, not her sister, none of it mattered, and that scared her. She loved her sister, as annoying as she could be at times, loved her deeply, and yet, none of it mattered as the castle fell around them, and that was terrifying. Realizing that she loved Sunny had been a soft landing, a moment where she could just breathe.  

 

She was grateful, endlessly, that she’d fallen in love with someone as honorable as Bog; kidnapping notwithstanding. She shuddered to think of what might have happened if she’d fallen for someone more unsavory. Like Roland. What would she have done, under the influence of the fake love? Would she have - could she have hurt her own sister if that had been the case?

 

She shuddered to think about it.

 

And that was why it was so easy to forgive Bog, in the end; as much of an advocate for love that she was, as glad that she was that Marianne had found someone of her own… She hated - no - was terrified of the love dust, and in her heart of hearts she could understand why Bog had wanted to rid the world of it, and in the darkest shadow of her heart, she wondered if she might have done the same. 

 

(And the fact that Bog and Marianne were so good for each other didn’t hurt.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to show why Dawn was terrified of the love dust's effects, as opposed to being "yay!" Over real love. Hopefully I managed. |D


End file.
